


April

by Aksannyi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy smut because you know we're all a sucker for it, Making Love, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksannyi/pseuds/Aksannyi
Summary: A cold April morning and a warm cocoon of blankets and two warm bodies. Married Tony and Ziva on a rare Sunday off, spending the morning in bed. Note the M rating. Oneshot.





	April

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mikey for her birthday! A quick look at the time zone tells me that I made it with just hours to spare. Happy birthday to one of my biggest fans, one of the people who has always been a supporter of my writing from the beginning. I hope you enjoy.

April was cold in the mornings, and Ziva was dreading the thought of leaving the warm cocoon of blankets – and Tony – before absolutely necessary, but she needed to pee – desperately – and she groaned quietly as she slid out from under his warm embrace and into the cool air, padding with bare feet onto the carpeted floor and into the bathroom to handle her business.

She shivered slightly as she stuck her hands under the warm water, lathering with soap before turning it off and hitting the light switch, intent on crawling back in bed and enjoying the first Sunday in a while that they were not on a case, not on call, and not responsible for anything but relaxation.

Ziva unlocked her phone to check something quickly, then noted the time before setting it down and crossing back to the bed, lifting up the comforter and sliding back inside, sighing deeply with relief upon feeling the heat radiating off her sleeping husband as she snuggled close, fitting her body against his and nuzzling against him. He sighed contentedly as he lifted his arm around her, pulling her tightly into him and settling her firmly next to him.

She smiled. She loved lazy Tony; these oh-so-rare mornings when they got the chance to sleep in and snuggle with each other. Tony was a cuddler on these mornings, bent on keeping her as close to him as humanly possible and enjoying every moment of her presence near him.

And he was so _warm._

Humming contentedly, she squirmed slightly in his embrace, noting with a smirk that her closeness was affecting him already, her ass fitting into the crook of his crotch creating that tension that sent a shiver of anticipation all the way down her spine.

It had been _so long_ since they'd woken up this way.

Knowing he was somewhere between sleep and awareness, she rocked her hips just slightly, just enough to create a bit of that friction she craved, her breath hitching in want. _Damn,_ but he was already so hard, his morning erection rubbing her in a most delightful way as she began to grind her ass against his crotch in earnest.

His hand began to tighten around her waist. She continued, arching her back and feeling him – even through her clothes – hot and desiring her. This would never, _ever_ get old, this flirtatious preamble to a much more carnal moment between them.

Tony shifted slightly, sleepily kissing her shoulder and groaning softly as she rocked against him again, feeling the way her own center was aching to have him already. She felt his hand start to slide down her stomach, reaching the waistband of her shorts and slowly making his way to her heat, noting how she stilled against him as he found her, deliciously warm and wet for him.

"Good morning," he murmured against her skin before lightly tracing his fingers along her center, teasing lightly around her, not quite touching where she wanted him _so_ badly already. She pressed her ass against him and he hissed, his cock almost painfully hard as she resumed her rocking against him, shifting just enough to slide her shorts down, kicking them out from underneath the covers. Tony continued teasing, his touch drawing light circles in random spots, but still neglecting that one place she needed him so desperately. "Tony," she warned, grinding against him, the heat of him against her ass intensified with only the barrier of his boxers between them.

"Slowly," he whispered against her cheek, and she turned her head just enough so that he could kiss the corner of her mouth, their position too awkward to fully kiss each other. But _oh_ the feeling of him pressed against her, into her skin, was just… _oh._

He removed his hand from between her legs and she stilled, missing the contact. Just as she was about to reach for his hand and put it back where she wanted it, she felt him shifting behind her and realized he was removing his boxers, needing that skin-to-skin contact as badly as she did.

She could not _wait_ to feel him.

Ziva sighed contentedly when he fitted himself back against her, his hardness leaving a hot trail against her ass as he moved, and she lifted her leg to let him slide between hers, settling her leg back down again and rubbing him against her core, feeling his warm erection _so_ close but not quite there yet, enjoying the tease as she resumed rubbing her ass so enticingly against him that the friction almost unbearable.

She heard him gasping, "Fuck!" under his breath as he started to grind against her, too, his dick almost painfully hard between her legs and this intimate, slowly torturous foreplay threatening to kill him as he felt her, wet and hot around him, her legs clamping around him like a vice. Every inch of his length was on fire as they pressed torturously close to home, and it was all he could to do keep from losing himself as Ziva fucked him with her thighs.

Ziva was gasping, too, arching her back strongly against him as she grinded, her face flushed and her mouth hanging open, panting with need as she worked herself into a frenzy, so _close_ but not quite there, and she turned her head to meet his gaze, looking at him intently as she slowed.

"I'm ovulating." The realization hit him that she was _here,_ and grinding against him with need, and he _knew._ They could… they'd talked about it, but hadn't been officially ready to try, not yet.

"Ziva," he gasped, stilling against her and tightening his arm around her simultaneously, finding himself at a loss for words, the moment overwhelming him, both the warmth of her heat radiating against his almost painfully hard erection and the weight of her words spoken into the cool morning air.

She began to rock again, needing to _feel_ him again, the way his cock slid deliciously between her legs, working her into a frenzy of need and desire. He was _so_ close but not quite there, and it was the kind of torment she'd chase again and again and again. "I want to make a baby, Tony," she said softly, and he was filled with the urge to kiss her, to pour all of the things he was feeling but couldn't quite verbalize at the moment into her, and she turned as he leaned over her, his dick sliding out from between her legs as his lips crashed down on hers, causing him to growl hungrily at the way she melted into him.

Tony could feel her trembling as he plundered her mouth, his lips and tongue taking and tasting as he pressed tightly against her. He wanted – no, _needed_ – her to know how much he loved her, how much he desired her, and how much he wanted to take this next step with her. Gasping, he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers and leaning in for another small kiss, and another, and another, before he was consumed with the need to kiss her again, devouring her anew and feeling her delighted moan in his own desperate mouth.

When they pulled away again and he met her eyes, he finally spoke, asking the question he almost didn't dare to voice. "You're sure?" It was a whisper, a prayer, and she answered it, nodding vigorously.

"I'm sure, Tony."

He kissed her again, a short, soft embrace before pulling away, settling back on his side and sliding back between her legs. He was intent on picking up where they'd left off, his hard length between her legs as she rocked on him, working them both into such a frenzy that when he finally slid into her they'd both be panting for breath.

Sensing his intent, Ziva shifted away as she lifted her tank top off of her body and tossed it aside before settling back against him, their bodies both hot and naked and needing as she took him between her legs, shuddering as his heat enveloped her. She rocked against him, pressing her ass firmly into his crotch as he began to explore the newly exposed skin of her breasts, gasping and arching her back as he teased the pink peak of her nipple and thrust his cock against her, groaning as he did so.

 _God,_ he thought as he fondled her roughly in his hand, _she is so fucking wet for me._ "Tony," she moaned, arching her back again as the friction increased, and she was begging him, begging him to slide his cock inside her and fuck her senseless, begging for _his cock._

 _"Tony,"_ she gasped again, and he pulled out from between her legs, letting her lift her leg up to give him access. She was beautiful, leaning against him and awash with desire, and _god,_ she wanted him.

He shifted forward slightly and began to press into her, finding that their foreplay had made her slick, deliciously so. They'd been using condoms since she'd had her contraceptive removed, not entirely sure they were ready but wanting to be prepared, and feeling her – all of her – again after having a barrier between them almost caused him to lose it right then. _God,_ but she was so wet and hot and tight and _perfect._ He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he slid all the way into her, filling her deeply and pressing his body tightly into her, wanting to feel every last piece of his cock buried deep inside of her.

By the way she was straining toward him, it appeared she wanted to feel all of him, as well. Slowly, she began to rock against him, similarly to the way she'd woken him in the morning, almost lazily but with intent this time. They couldn't move fast in this position so they rocked their hips unhurriedly, taking their time and feeling each slow drag of his cock filling her, a gasp falling from her lips each time he thrust himself deeply into her. "You… feel _… amazing…"_ she managed to say between thrusts, and he grunted in approval, too worked up to manage words with her tightly wrapped around his throbbing cock the way she was.

Ziva rocked her hips expertly against him, taking him readily into her warmth as he thrust against her, slowly building that delicious release she'd been wanting since she'd awoken. She turned slightly toward her stomach, reaching to his wrist and pulling him with her, wanting him to roll with her, to take her from behind, a position she'd only ever trusted Tony enough to allow.

He followed her as she rolled onto her stomach, keeping his cock buried between her legs, and she raised her hips just enough to slide a small pillow underneath, giving him the access he desired. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck as he continued rocking gently into her, hovering above her and pressing his chest against her back, picking up speed, delighting in the way she began to move against him, rocking her hips up and into his waiting thrusts.

"Oh _yes,"_ Ziva groaned as Tony started to pick up the pace, settling around her and covering her completely, and she shuddered at the way she could feel him all around her, as though he were everywhere. She _loved_ this position, loved the way she was at his mercy, the way he surrounded her and she could feel him with every inch of her body. She gasped as he sucked at the nape of her neck, turning her head just enough to kiss him thoroughly, lifting her hips and matching each delightful thrust with a rock of her hips, the position not affording her much room to move.

She was _so_ close, and he was hitting her just right, and soon she was falling, her pleasure washing over her, the warmth of her husband enveloping her as she trembled beneath him, each sensuous push prolonging her pleasure and causing her to gasp as she saw stars, words failing her as she came down from her high, delighting in the way he slowed to allow her recovery. He kissed her shoulder as he slowed, her body still tightly wound up and _yes,_ she would come again.

"Ziva," he gasped, pulling away slightly, and she smirked, knowing exactly what he needed. "I need–"

"To see me," she finished, turning around and lying on her back, settling her hips on the same pillow as before. Tony was visual, and he loved to see her face as she came. He gazed at her, his eyes dark with his desire for her, and she added, "I want to see you, too," her voice sultry and seductive, and he growled as he surged forward, sliding back into her, tracing his hand down her leg as she lifted it up and around him.

"Oh _yes,"_ he breathed as he stilled within her, reveling in both the sight and feel of her. The way Ziva arched her hips to take him into her, the way she looked at him with both shock and awe, and the way she'd tighten around him – a trick, he'd learned, that was entirely intentional and meant to drive him absolutely crazy.

He stayed within her for just a moment, leaning forward to kiss her thoroughly, his mouth thirsty for her, hungrily nipping at her bottom lip and tasting with his tongue. She lifted her hips against him as if to urge him to move, and without pulling his mouth from her he began to thrust, slowly building the pressure again as he plundered her mouth, her fingernails tracing lines of possession all the way down his back as she clung to his ass, urging him deep.

He _loved_ that she could never get enough of him, that she always wanted _more._

Finally dragging his mouth off of hers, he pulled away slightly, enough to really _fuck_ her and make them both overcome with desire. He wanted her to come again, _needed_ her to come again, needed to see her face as she fell apart around him, needed to _feel_ her clenching him and her eyes falling shut as she moaned and cried out his name. Just the thought of it had him needing it more, and he began to pound against her, giving everything he had to her, and she writhed and screamed with pleasure, expletives falling from her mouth. "Shit! Oh… _fuck! Tony! I'm…"_

She was about to say she was almost _there,_ and he was right there with her. Ziva could tell he was getting close, sensing his concentration, and she clenched around him as he thrust deeply into her. She gasped as he groaned, and soon she was right on the edge again. _"Tony!"_ she cried again, her voice nearly hoarse from the way he'd made her scream, her body incapable of any other response to his lovemaking.

"Come for me, Ziva," he croaked, his voice desperate and needing. _Oh,_ he wanted to come so badly, but not without her, _never_ without her, and when he leaned down to kiss her once more, hard, she felt herself falling again, pulling away and gasping for breath as she tightened around him, as she pulled him down with her. She was both flying and falling, her limbs trembling with relief, and soon he was grunting his own release as he came, thrusting erratically as he spilled into her, falling down on top of her as they both came down from their high, spent and utterly surrounded by bliss.

They were breathing hard against each other, panting as they clung to each other, connected on the most primal and precious level. Their lovemaking was always intense, a fire building until passion burned them both, and it was always like this in the afterglow, fatigued and fulfilled as they lay together, limbs tangled and sheets rumpled around them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony finally slid out of her, hissing at the sensation of his sensitive flesh pulling from her. He settled against her, pulling her close, turning to kiss her gently, a slow, languid kiss, his jaw flexing as he opened her mouth to his, delighting in her moan as she allowed him to deepen the embrace, sighing contentedly as they settled back into the pillows. "I love you," she murmured sleepily, and he glanced at the clock and pulled her close, deciding that they could stay in bed for a while.

"Me too," he replied, eliciting a chuckle. That had always been their thing, never, "I love you, too," but always, "Me too." It was _theirs,_ and when they finally started their family, he hoped that they would pass that along to their children. _Children._ "Do you think we…"

"I hope so," she breathed, and as he tightened his arm around her, she noted how his hand hovered protectively over her lower abdomen, already so caring and loving. Ziva reached for the cover and pulled it up, snuggling into her husband and closing her eyes, wanting to stay in this perfect moment for as long as possible.

April wasn't so cold anymore.


End file.
